Bitter Winter Heart IkeXSothe
by UmbreonShun
Summary: one shot Sothe believes himself to be a burden to Ike, who is now getting married, in an attempt to rid Ike of him, Sothe tried to freeze to death. Ike stops him, but what will he think of the reason behind Sothe's actions.


(One Shot)

(Sothe's point of View)

(Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters)

IkexSothe won my one shot pairing poll, so I'm writing a one shot for them. Yes I'm using Sothe's point of view again, maybe I'll write from Ike's in 100 years or so. Also this is going from FE 10. The _italicized _part is Sothe's thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Time and time again I have tried to understand why it hurts so much to see you and why I even care. Nothing has ever made sense to me since that day when this all began so very long ago. You are the bane of my heart and you are the love of it. I cannot keep denying you nor can I keep prolonging the suffering of my aching heart. I hate myself for loving you so desperately and yet I am so helpless without you. I can no longer try to live without my feelings for you, but then why to I keep trying to convince myself that this just a stage? How much will it take for this pain to just evaporate? How long will my heart last under this strain? How little of me will be left after I give in completely? All of the lies, our fights, and our love, do they mean nothing to the greater world which tries to deny us so? They all say to let it go, but if I did that I would burn into nothing more then ashes dispelled on the ground. I am nothing more then a burden to you. Why can I not disappear? Why can I not just vanish? Why must this all be so real? _

I could feel the cold, bitter breeze of the unforgiving wind brush against my bare skin, although it only helped in numbing the pain I already felt. I held my arm out and watched as a snow flake dropped gently into the palm of my hand. It melted from the heat of my body and I stared longingly into the cold winter sky above me. Snow flakes hit my face, melting as they did so and rolling down my pale skin as if they were trying to make me cry. I brushed the water from my face with my arm and looked around the snowy land that held me. Everything always seemed so beautiful in the winter, but with winter came death. Perhaps that was I way I chose this season above the others? I could only dream of understanding those people who always seemed so full with happiness. As I sat there in the snow I could hear the footsteps of man walking up behind me. I did not even bother to glance back at him, I already knew who it was and I had no plans of talking to him. He knelt down beside me and placed a blanket around my numb body.

"Sothe, what in Ashera's name are you doing out here?" He asked me. I did not answer him and he began to shake me wildly.

"Sothe!" He cried my name, but even then my heart could not be awoken. I was going to leave him here and now to leave him with his soon to be wife. Alone with her and without me. Ike gently picked me up, bridal style and began to walk back toward the castle that he would soon be able to call home.

"Ike, put me back down…" I said my voice was lifeless and dull.

"No, Sothe. I have no idea what you're trying to pull, but don't think for I second that I will stand by and watch you try to kill yourself." I looked away from him and tried to jump out of his hold, but he was far stronger then I and I was unable to get away. He carried me back into the castle and set me down on his bed. He stared at me for a long while, just trying to comprehend my actions.

"Sothe, why were you doing that?!" He burst out unable to think of any reasons for my attempt at freezing to death.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, now tell me!" He commanded me.

"So you can be happy with her, Ike…" I replied the words just slipped out of mouth.

"Sothe, I am happy now. I don't understand why you think you're such a burden to us."

"My reasons for thinking that are unimportant to you Ike."

"They are not!"

"Stop yelling at me, I'm in enough pain as it is." I said to him quietly. He looked at me gently and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I will, I'm sorry, but please tell me, Sothe." I looked away from him and stared outside, watching people as they prepared for his wedding.

"I love you, Ike more then you will ever be able to understand." Ike stared at me blankly for what seemed like forever.

"Is that really your reason for trying to kill yourself?!"

"Yes, Ike it is."

"Well, that the stupidest reason I've ever heard of! Sothe, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"Yes, it would have. If I had known I would have never agreed to marry her." I looked up at him oddly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I love as well, Sothe." Ike said as he leaned over me legs and kissed me gently on the lips. My numb body filled with heat and my heart sprang to life.

"Sothe, leave with me. We can explore the rest of this world together. I promise I won't leave you ever again."

"Ike, what about…?"

"It doesn't matter any more, come on Sothe." Ike said taking my hand in his and pulling me onto me feet as he got up off of the bed.

"Okay, Ike, I will come with you." I said. He smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry my one shots are always so short! Well, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
